


The Execution of a Queen

by kavkakat



Series: demonsweek2013 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, sam is really just mentioned at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkakat/pseuds/kavkakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith will never bow to a human king. Better to die than be abandoned by her God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Execution of a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural / Game of Thrones crossover AU planned out with Alexandra. The different kinds of demons are different houses in the kingdom, and Sam is the Chosen One king of the Gold House, thought all but extinct. Ruby is the high priestess of his religion and lover; Dean is his general.  
> Posted first to my [tumblr](http://kavkakat.tumblr.com/tagged/demonsweek).

The battle had begun.  
  
Abaddon had bid her farewell hours ago, gone to prepare for the battle. Lilith’s general was cold and serious, a better sign than troops amassed outside that the White Keep was in danger of being taken today. Abaddon was worried about this Dean Winchester, this general who led demons and humans and the Wild Ones. She would never tell Lilith, of course - she had too much pride to do so - but she did not celebrate her upcoming victory, as she would when she was certain the White Army would win. It was…. worrying.  
  
The other original demons, the few left over that Lilith still trusted, in whatever way she could trust someone besides herself, they were in the tower. She had left a Knight with them, to kill them if the White Keep fell. If her power fell, she would not survive this day, and neither would they. Lilith had gathered them together and smiled at them and then left. Her first instinct was to join her troops in battle. What was a Queen if she did not fight, after all?  
  
But Abaddon had been explicit in her orders - Lilith was not to endanger herself unduly. And the Queen could make excuses for what “unduly” meant, but in the end, she could not reign if she was dead. (She had not bothered to tell Abaddon that she could not rule if she her throne was taken, either. Both of them knew the stakes of this battle.)  
  
So Lilith found herself in her chapel, in front of the altar she had prepared personally for the Trinity. Methodically, she went through the motions of sacrifice. Light the candle on the left, yellow for Samael, yellow for the mind. Say the prayer, light the stick of incense. Vanilla, for the mind. Light the candle on the right, red for Satan, red for the soul. Say the prayer, light the stick of incense. Aloes, for the soul.  
  
An explosion, somewhere near the gates. So the battle had come that far. Lilith felt herself tremble for a moment before she forced herself to straighten. Head up, back straight. She was a Queen, she could not afford weakness. Not when she orchestrated her rise to power, and certainly not now, when her power slipped through her fingers as blood did from her soldiers.  
  
Light the center candle now, purple for Lucifer, purple for the Queen, purple for the physical world. Lilith’s hand hesitated over the stick of incense, doubt worming its way through her mind. The cypress was brittle and dry under her fingers. Perhaps that is why Lucifer had abandoned her. She had grown too arrogant, too comfortable in her power and in her superiority. She had taken Lucifer’s love for granted, and He had abandoned her for a human.  
  
Lilith’s fingers tightened and the stick of incense snapped, sending a brief smell of cypress into the air. She gasped and dropped the pieces, trembling. She hurried to take another stick and light it, the stick wavering so much she almost failed to place it in its proper holder. Perhaps - perhaps if she prayed to Lucifer again, He would come and stand by her again.  
  
“O star of morning,” she whispered, eyes bright and burning, fixed on the flame of Lucifer’s candle, as if she could draw Him back to her by sheer force of will. “Bless me with infinite light and grace,” she continued, voice hushed and intense, “for I have dwelt in darkness - for so long…”  
  
Another explosion, this one closer. Dust drifted down from the ceiling and Lilith looked up. No, no, this was not how it should end, this was not how she would die. She said the last lines of the prayer, tongue tripping over them in her hurry. She set fire to all of the incense, knocking over the candle for Samael in her hurry, backing away as it set fire to her altar, to the carefully woven altar cloth and its images of her as Queen, as High Priestess, as First Daughter to Lucifer.  
  
The fire reflected in Lilith’s eyes. She was as a mirror to it. It couldn’t hurt her - she still had that much power, her birthright as a demon - but her altar was not as lucky. The candles melted and the incense burned, letting off white smoke and strong scents that would make a human’s eyes water. As it was, Lilith wavered in front of the burning altar - leaning towards the fire and then away, wondering what it would feel like to step into the flames and have them lick at her skin.  
  
There was a pounding on the doors.  
  
That would be the human, the one Lucifer adored over her. Of course he would separate himself from the battle, let his General lead while sneaking in alone to kill her. It was what she would do. Abaddon would surrender without a Queen to fight for. There would be no point; Abaddon had no desire for a throne or crown, and while her bloodlust burned bright, she also had her pride and her loyalty to her line. Surrender, and more of her line would survive. Fight to the death, and none would.  
  
Lilith would fight to the death. But that was the difference between Queen and General.  
  
More pounding, and voices shouting outside. She heard a male’s - this human’s - and a female’s. If she had not anticipated it, she might be shocked at Ruby’s betrayal. Her protege, her favorite priestess. She too left Lilith, just as their God did. All for this human.  
  
This Messiah King, this Sam Winchester, this human who had stolen Lucifer from her. This human who Lucifer wished to kill her. A final sacrifice, to end a life dedicated to Him.  
  
Lilith’s lips parted, a gentle sigh the only sign of her sudden epiphany. No, Lucifer had not abandoned His First Daughter, His High Priestess, His most loyal. He would never abandon her, He couldn’t. He only wished her to join Him in his heavenly home, to spend the rest of time with Him alone.  
  
She laughed suddenly, dread lifting from her shoulders like a weight, spreading her arms and raising them to the ceiling. Her face tilted up and her eyes closed, a smile stretching wide across her face. She heard the doors break under the force of this Messiah King, her executioner, and she waited to be reunited with her God.


End file.
